


Love Isn't For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Heart Break, M/M, Spoilers, daniel isnt a crazy cultist anymore, please dont read if you havent seen the episode, takes place s2 e7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -Takes place in s2 e7, "Bonjour Bonquisha"Daniel finds out the campers are messing with David's love life, but it's too late. He can't stop any of the events, but at least he can comfort David when all is said and done.





	Love Isn't For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can not stress enough that this will contain spoilers. I don't wish to ruin the episode, but I just had to write this! I was going to do it as Jasper X David, but I'm not sure if people like that ship? I might make a shot later of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, this was made when I was on an airplane, using my phone. So, warning, there are probably a plethera of spelling mistakes.

By the time Daniel knew about the campers plans, he didn’t have enough time to fix it. Instead, he had to use one of the old, broken down bikes the Quartermaster had stashed and pedal as fast as he could to the diner in town. He knew he wouldn’t make it. He knew that by the time he was there, the damage would be done. The kids didn’t understand anything about adulthood, and they were going to hurt David because of it.

Still, his heart clenched. 

Why didn’t David tell him he was in love? That he met a nice girl online and had been with her for a month? He never rejected Daniel’s advances or flirts, nothing, but if David was dating someone, he should have just said it outright. 

He wouldn’t know how’d he react, but it would be better than feeling like he was being strung around, purposely wrapped around the other's finger. The feeling of betrayal was strong, but still he pressed onward, cursing himself for not taking better care of his health, as each mile became harder and harder. How much longer? 

His mind began to wander to Space Kid, who had been ripping up signs the campers made for a woman named Bonquisha. It seems whenever Daniel takes a small break to relax from the kids, everything changes. 

Space Kid explained everything to him, and the plan to get the two back together. Daniel had to suppress the rage building in him as he asked if David was there at the moment. The kid nodded, and then helped him find the bike, though he nearly begged to go with. Daniel wasn’t sure if he could bike the whole way there with only himself on board, so he told him he’d take him for a ride a different time, then biked into the night like a knight on horseback. Except the horse has one flat tire. And the horse has broken reigns. And the horse is particularly hard to steer on dirt. 

It felt like hours, but at nightfall, Daniel arrived to the town. He took time to catch his breath, throwing the bike into some bushes for safety before walking off to find the diner. It didn’t take long for him to spot it. As he began to head over, the doors swung open and David ran out, face red and breaths racking in his throat as he ran down the street, ditching the camp car and running to the woods. Daniel, though exhausted and wanting to just sit down, jogged after him. 

He followed the sound of crying, as David was too fast for him even when his legs weren’t giving out on him. It didn’t take more than five minutes to finally find David, curled up against a tree, knees tucked to his chest with his hands over his eyes, sobbing. Doubting any one would be able to hear him from this far out, David sat there, trying to just let everything out at once. It was times like this when Daniel really wondered why he hadn’t just choosen acsention. To be happy forever, no matter what.

Stepping forward, Daniel reached a hand out, as if approaching a frightened, fragile animal, “David..? Are you alright?”

His head snapped up, his teary eyes meeting his in shock, but they relaxed when they saw who it was. Leaning his forehead down to rest on his knees, he whimpered out, “S-She-”

“I know, I heard. Space Kid told me.” Daniel walked over hesitantly and sat down to David’s side. He was close enough that when a surpressed sob racked in the others throat, he could feel David’s body jolt against his own. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, okay? Just breathe, I’m here, you are going to be fine.”

David let out a sniffle, moving his chin to the tops of his knees as he watched the other beside him. He really had come a long way from when they first met. Quietly, David finally responded, “Do…. you think I-I’m.. a bad person?”

"What? No. Why would you think that?”

Those beautiful, forest green eyes downcasted, “Bonquisha has a new boyfriend… It hasn’t even been a day… And when I found out…. I punched him.”

“You what?”

“And threw a chair at his head.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, unable to believe this cute little happy thing could ever raise a hand to another person. Instead of confirming or denying anything, Daniel simply replied, albiet, slowly, “Anger gets the best of everyone at times. It doesn’t mean we are bad people, it just means we aren’t perfect. And there’s nothing wrong with that at all.”

“I… suppose so.” David was quiet for a while, but leaned against Daniel’s shoulders instead. Daniel blushed in response, letting the other cuddle into him wordlessly. It was relaxing sitting there as David stopped crying and eventually was able to stop sniffling. However, the moment everything seemed to be going better than before, he had to speak again a bunch of nonsense. “Daniel? Am I... not the loving kind? Is this all just… hopeless?”

Daniel’s neck cracked in response and he quickly fixed it before turning to glare at David, “Don’t say that again.”

A sigh left his throat, “I mean it though. Am I just not lovable? No matter what I do, love avades me. Am I just not meant to be loved?”

Not wanting to hear another word, Daniel grabbed David’s chin and pulled him into a rough, bruising kiss. It was tense on David’s part, but Daniel didn’t expect the kiss to be met with any response. He just wanted to prove a point. He didn’t care, he knew he wasn’t going to win David’s affections, but it was worth a shot to prove the other he was worth at least something. Even though, if he had to be honest, some of it might have been because he had been waiting a month for that kiss. It was everything he wanted it to be, at least, it was the most he was expecting from it. 

When he pulled away, he met David’s wide eyes and breathed out, “David, Bonquisha doesn’t deserve you. Hell, you are too good for most people, and that’s your problem. You are so good, no one thinks they deserve you, so they just up and go. You are too fragile, you love with all your heart, but that’s not how others do it. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s admirable. But please, god dammit, know that none of this is your fault. You are worth loving, but not many people are worthy of your love. Do you get it?”

The sky cracked above them. It was going to rain. Biting his lip a little, Daniel stood up and looked ahead. How hadn’t he noticed earlier. Turning to the frozen counselor on the ground, he gestured towards town, “C’mon, let’s go home.”

David curled up more.

"I’m not saying you have to go and apologize. I’m sure the guy deserved it,” Daniel sighed out softly, his words nearly half hearted. He just wanted to get out of the silence. He wanted to hear David’s happy voice again. Not silence. Though, in honesty, he didn’t regret what he did, “But I don’t want us catching colds. Gwen would be angry.”

David got up slowly and followed Daniel’s lead out of the forest. By the time they were out, a light drizzle was falling and all the buildings in the town seemed to be closed, including the diner. They probably closed early after David’s outburst. He couldn’t blame them from what he was told happened there. 

He led David to the car, then turned to the other as if to ask for the keys. However, instead he was greeted with a small peck on the lips and a blushing David, who pulled away quickly to gauged the others reaction. He was met with a grin. Sighing in relief, David quietly handed him the keys and got in the passenger seat of the car. 

A small blush worked onto Daniel’s cheeks, but instead of interrogating David the whole way to camp, he relaxed. He was unsure of most things, something he didn’t particularly like, but he’d go with it for David. He’d been through enough for the night. And even if he wasn’t the one, he’d violently injure anyone who dared break his David’s heart again.


End file.
